1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a noise suppression cable using a magnetic material layer for suppressing electromagnetic noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
A noise suppression cable has been proposed in which a shield layer is provided on the outer side of a signal line and a magnetic material layer is provided on the outer side of the shield layer (see e.g. JP-A-2004-111317).
The noise suppression cable is constructed such that a tubular shield layer formed of a braided metal wire and having a circular cross section is provided on the outer side of a signal line and a tubular magnetic material layer having a circular cross section is formed on the outer side of the shield layer by spirally winding a magnetic tape.